Carcass (3.0)
Carcasses (or corpses) are the remains of deceased NPCs: the player, juveniles, prey and other predators. Not all NPCs in WolfQuest can be killed and consumed. All deaths, successful kills, thwarts and chases are logged in the Pack Stats interface. If left unguarded, prey carcasses will attract the attention of scavengers. Most inedible carcasses serve only as trophies. All kills, displays of dominance over other wolves and successful chases (awarded solely to the player named in the success message during multiplayer) will yield experience points. Prey Prey are the only edible animal carcasses available to the player and other predators. Moose carcasses Moose carcasses naturally spawn during world generation with a low chance of replacing an elk carcass. moosecarcass_1_(3.0).png|Fresh cow kill. bullmoosecarcass_1_(3.0).png|Fresh bull kill. Moose provide plentiful amounts of sustenance for players whether they operate alone or with groups. In a multiplayer session, moose carcasses use a multiplier based on how many players are in the game. There are various stages of decomposition that visibly display the condition of a carcass, ranging from fresh and healthy to meagre scraps. A fully depleted moose carcass will sink into the ground and despawn shortly afterwards. Players can locate these carcasses across a great distance while in scent vision by seeking out a cloud of melrose plume. Elk carcasses Elk carcasses naturally spawn during world generation. The amount of naturally generated carcasses seen in-game is determined by the difficulty players have selected. The harder the difficulty, the more scarce they will become. elkcarcass_1_(3.0).png|Fresh cow kill. bullelkcarcass_1_(3.0).png|Fresh bull kill. spike elk carcass.png|Fresh spike kill. Elk provide moderate amounts of sustenance for players whether they operate alone or with groups. In a multiplayer session, elk carcasses use a multiplier based on how many players are in the game. There are various stages of decomposition that visibly display the condition of a carcass, ranging from fresh and healthy to meagre scraps. A fully depleted elk carcass will sink into the ground and despawn shortly afterwards. Players can locate these carcasses across a great distance while in scent vision by seeking out a cloud of magenta plume. Mule deer carcasses Mule deer will offer players another source of food to catch and kill, with which they can feed themselves and their pack. muledeer_doe_carcass_1_(3.0).png|Fresh doe kill. muledeer_buck_carcass_1_(3.0).png|Fresh buck kill. Placeholder. We will update this a few weeks after mule deer are officially released in a public build. Bighorn sheep carcasses Bighorn sheep will offer players another source of food to catch and kill, albeit as a more challenging piece of prey due to this species frequenting steep cliffs. bighornsheep_ewe_carcass_1_(3.0).png|Fresh ewe kill. bighornsheep_ram_carcass_1_(3.0).png|Fresh ram kill. Placeholder. We will update this a few weeks after mule deer are officially released in a public build. Hare carcasses Snowshoe hare carcasses will only provide between one and three morsels of food, depending on health status. Its appearance does not change even if the carcass is not consumed in one bite. Players can locate these carcasses while in scent vision by seeking out a sparse and rather weak orange scent plume. Predators Predators' carcasses are always inedible. Grizzly bear carcasses Grizzly bears cannot be killed. As of 2.7, these predators cannot be injured below the halfway zone of their health bar. Players' continued efforts are in vain because their health will stop depleting beyond this point. Cougar carcasses Killing a cougar yields an inedible carcass that will de-spawn soon after death or upon reloading. Much like bears, these predators are difficult to attack; the best chance of killing a cougar is while it is fleeing. Their experience yield of 350 points is the second highest gain in the game, but this is only awarded if a cougar is successfully killed. If chased, they will only award 200 points, the same yield offered by grizzly bears. Fox carcasses Killing a fox, which can be a difficult task to complete without the right strategy, yields an inedible carcass that will de-spawn soon after death or upon reloading. Coyote carcasses Killing a coyote yields a temporary and inedible corpse. Wolf carcasses Wolf carcasses are temporary and inedible entities. Most wolf encounters will result in submission accompanied by a prompt parting. Few will conclude with a fatality. Predator wolves that harass pups and occasionally intrude into the player's territory during the second episode cannot be killed. Player carcasses In single player, the player's carcass is semi-permanent; in the event of death, it is game over until an existing save is reloaded or the user quits to the main menu. There is no respawning. In multiplayer, death is a temporary state with an added penalty. The player will respawn six seconds after they have died with 45% healthhttp://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2495558#p2495558 and full stamina. Each death deducts 500 experience points. This change acts as a deterrent to prevent abuse and make hunting slightly more challenging. Juveniles Carcasses of juvenile (young) animals that are not yet fully grown or matured. Wolf pup carcasses Wolf pup carcasses usually de-spawn shortly after death. Pups may die from starvation, drowning or as a result of predator attacks. A predator that has successfully killed a pup will consume the carcass before wandering away. If captured by an eagle, a snatched pup cannot be rescued, and the resulting carcass will not be seen after the death notification. Pup carcasses share a similar pose to adult wolves and coyotes. Moose calf carcasses Moose calves will be a tempting and seemingly easy meal at first glance, however their mother will likely prove to be less than cooperative to any predator who dares approach her offspring. This section is currently a placeholder. Elk calf carcasses Elk calves will be a tempting and seemingly easy meal at first glance, however their mother and perhaps the rest of the herd will likely prove to be less than cooperative to any predator who dares approach their offspring. This section is currently a placeholder. Mule deer fawn carcasses Mule deer fawns will be a tempting and seemingly easy meal at first glance, however their mother will likely prove to be less than cooperative to any predator who dares approach her offspring. This section is currently a placeholder. Bighorn sheep lamb carcasses Bighorn sheep lambs will be a tempting and seemingly easy meal at first glance, however their mother will likely prove to be less than cooperative to any predator who dares approach her offspring. This section is currently a placeholder. Cattle carcasses Cattle calves offer a quick and relatively easy meal once found within the fenced-in area of the cattle ranch, a Slough Creek exclusive area. Adult cattle cannot be killed and do not have a corresponding carcass, however their calf -- there is only one calf per visit -- must be sought out by the player before it can be killed. As it is a juvenile, calves die easily with a single, quick blow. Consuming its carcass will replenish health and provide an alternative food source for pups. Consequently, the player runs the risk of being shot and instantly killed by the ranch owner. Trivia *In previous versions, elk carcasses were ridiculously common that they negated the need to hunt. In order to balance gameplay, this was altered in 2.7.0 with the introduction of difficulty modes, which now determine how many carcasses spawn naturally during world generation.wolfquest.org • New in 2.7: Difficulty levels! **Even on the easiest difficulty setting, carcasses are no longer as common as they used to be. **Moose carcasses that spawn during world generation can include bulls and cows indiscriminately. Elk carcasses are always female. *All naturally-generated elk carcasses are female. Bull elk carcasses are never spawned during this process. *In multiplayer, the number of players in the session adds a modifier to pack-killed carcasses. This means that one carcass killed by a pack of eight should have enough meat to feed all eight wolves. *Because the ranch only unlocks after pups have been born, the player's choice of den will determine how worthwhile the ranch is. For the best results, either Aspen Heights or East Creek are recommended. *Following an update to change the appearance of elk and moose antlers per season, bull elk and bull moose antlers now possess a variety of growth stages. These antler states will persist on carcasses after the season changes. References Category:Interactive Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Galleries Category:Predators Category:Prey Category:Juveniles Category:3.0 Category:3.1